Can her heart take it?
by Jonasluver
Summary: Mia is only 17 when two of her best frineds are kidnapped. Nick and Joe are in Life or Death. Depending if shes willing to do what they tell her. With Kevin Jonas lets see if she'll make it. Jonas Brothers fanfict. Better than summaty. Arent they all?
1. Chapter 1 Losing 2 and becoming 1

Hey guys this ones gonna be hard to get at first but bear with me

Hey guys this ones gonna be hard to get at first but bear with me.  
I'll make it as clear as possible. XOXO NESA xD

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Losing two and becoming one.

September 13, 2013

Nick Jonas.  
Why did he do those things?

Why was he so brave?

Why am I in love with 3 boys?

Why did they all love me back?  
Well I bet everyone who reads this page of my journal will be completely lost.  
XoXo Mia

5 years ago.

September 13, 2008.

I was lying in the snow.

It rarely snows in New Jersey but it has its days.

I was waiting for my best friend Nick to arrive at the park.

We've always met here when something big happened.

So I was wondering what was up.

I looked at my cell and saw one missed voicemail.

I clicked call and waited.

"If you love him you'll leave right now or else."

It was a deep voice that made my heart sink.

It sounded like a voice you didn't want to mess with.

I looked around, it was 1:07 and he was supposed to be here at 12:00.

I got up and started going home.

My cell beeped and I looked at it to see I had a new text.

Go to your house and don't let nick see you.

From: Blocked

I bit my lower lip as I walked home.

I heard someone calling me from behind so I started running.

I reached my house, and walked up the driveway.

There were no cars in it of course.

My mom and dad always go away on business.

"Hey." I jumped than looked up to see none other than Kevin Jonas.

I felt like a heavy weight had been taken off my shoulders.  
Kevin here made me feel safe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling a little bit.

"Can we go inside?" he asked quickly.

"Um sure." I said walking up to my front door and unlocking it.

I let him in and closed it behind him.

My house was pretty big.

Dad used to be a drug dealer and we got a LOT of money from that.

I locked the door when I heard another beep.

It wasn't my phone though.

I looked at Kevin and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Kevy..?" I asked looking at him.

"Um. Sorry." he gave me a fake smile and I let it go.

"Hey Mia?" he looked at me.

"Yea?" I gulped, this was really strange.

"Can I see your room?" he walked closer to me.

"Sure." I said thinking nothing of it.

I led him upstairs and my cell beeped.

Have a little fun with Kevin you whore.

From: Blocked

I looked at Kevin and he looked really uncomfortable.

I opened my room and we went in.

"Ok??" I felt weird alone with Kevin now.

"Mia do you like me?" he asked sitting on my bed.

"Yea I guess." I smiled sitting next to him.

"Like a friend?" I asked.

Maybe my mind was wondering a little too much.

"Or more?" he avoided my eyes carefully.

"Um.." I really never saw Kevin as a guy to like me.

I had black hair and green eyes.

He usually liked blondes.

I was about to reply when he kissed me.

But I didn't pull back.

I kissed him back.

He pushed me down on my bed in a kiss.

His arm rubbing my arm lightly.

Then all of a sudden Joe popped into my head.

Kevin's cell beeped and he jumped off and ran to it.

"Mia I want to give you the most precious thing I have." he closed his sidekick and came back to me.

I was still lying in the same position I'd been.

"Kevin.." I looked at him.

His eyes full of fear.

'Those aren't his eyes.' I said to myself.

My cell beeped.

I opened it.

Do what Kevin says or say goodbye to Joe. :) If you haven't noticed I'm texting Kevin too.

From: Blocked

I gulped and looked at Kevin.

"Were gonna do 'it' aren't we?" I asked Kevin.

"We have to." Kevin sighed than got back on top of me.

"Be gentile." I sort of smiled.

I knew he liked me but he had a purity ring.

He's supposed to wait.

5 minutes later Kevin and I were no longer virgins.

I looked up at him biting my lip as he pulled out of me.

"I'm sorry." he said kissing me gently.

"It's ok." I lied.

It hurt. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt.

And I knew he was being soft.

He had much more lust in him than that.

"Mi-" he was cut off by his cell beeping.

He walked over to it quickly and walked back to my bed slowly reading the text message.

"Read this out loud." he sat next to me as I pulled on my shirt.

"Mia's a whore and Kevin's a liar."

My heart sank its true.

"I'm sorry Mia.." Kevin sighed.

"She or he told me if I didn't she'd hurt Joe."

I looked at him, "she or he said that to me too."

"Does this mean Joe's in danger?" I asked as fear took over.

"I'll call him" Kevin quickly dialed Joes cell and put it on speaker.

"SO sorry Joe cant come to the phone right now he's kind of tied up." It was the voice from earlier.

"Where the hell is my brother!" Kevin screamed.

I started crying, I couldn't take it.

"oh he's alive.." the voice chuckled, "For now."

I looked up at Kevin.

"How do we know he's with you?" Kevin asked trying to calm down.

"Kevin!!" we heard Joe's voice scream.

"Joe?" we said in unison.

"Oh god guys help me!" he screamed than the line went dead.

My cell beeped and I opened it as quickly as I could.

Better find Nick before I do. :)

From: Blocked

"Oh God!" I screamed.

"What?" Kevin looked like he was about to cry.

"Nick!!" I screamed putting on the rest of my cloths while Kevin did the same.

I raced downstairs with Kevin close behind.

We ran out in a panic looking for Nick.

How hard can it be to find Nick Jonas?

Very hard!!

"Did you call him?" I asked Kevin as we raced down another street.

"6 times!" he called almost out of breath.

"NICK!" I screamed falling to my knees.

I started sobbing uncontrollably.

Kevin kneeled down next to me and kissed my forehead than hugged me.

"It's gonna be alright."

"Paul Kevin Jonas!" we heard a woman call.

We turned to see Denise crying and running up to us.

"They took my baby!" she hugged Kevin than me.

"Mom. Which one?" Kevin asked as she cried into his shirt.

"Nick!" she cried even hard.

"Mom they have Joe too." Kevin sighed as she trembled.

"They have two of my babies!" she cried.

I looked at my cell to see a new text.

Better get to Frankie! Wow this is fun!!

From: Blocked

"Mrs. Jonas!" I screamed, "Where's Frankie?!"

"At- Al-al-exander's ho-use." She replied.

"Oh no not him too!" she cried.

"Mom we've gotta go!" Kevin got up and spotted his fathers car pulling up.

"Denise get in." he said, "The police need to talk to us."

"Save Frankie!" she screamed as Kevin grabbed my hand and we ran down the street.

We got to Alex's and banged on the door so hard.

"Hello?" A short brunette came out.

"Is Frankie in there?!" Kevin screamed.

"Hey Kev!" we saw a little Frankie run out and hug Kevin's waist.

"Is there something wrong?" the lady asked.

"No!" Kevin said quickly as we ran off he picked Frankie up.

"Kevin?" Frankie said, "What's wrong?"

"We've gotta get home little man" Kevin said trying to stay calm.

We ran up to the house and saw a bunch of police cars outside.

Kevin's cell beeped and he told Frankie to run inside.

Don't you dare go inside.

From: Blocked

Kevin and I exchanged glances before running off towards the park.

Once we were there I saw some thing I thought id never see again.

"Is that…" I said and Kevin just nodded.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Soo there's da First Chapp. R & R. :D

Losing two and becoming one. That's the name of this chapter because Joe and Nick get kidnapped and Mia and Kevin became one. :) totally chessyy?


	2. Chapter 2 I wont say goodbye!

Hey guys this ones gonna be hard to get at first but bear with me

Hey guys : I've been subscribed! A LOT. Whoott! xD Reviewss!!

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

I won't say good bye!

September 16, 2013

I'm in love with him there's not a doubt in my mind.

Well I think I am.

I hate how they mix up everything I say!

XoXo Mia

5 years ago.

September 16, 2008.

I've been in bad situations before but right now nothing can top this.

The blocked number sent Kevin and me a message last night.

She or he.

We still don't know.

Still has Joe and Nick.

The person told us we had to announce during there concert tonight that the Jonas Brothers were breaking up.

Even though there brothers.

So that sounds pretty easy but…

We can't be spotted.

We have to get on and off the stage in 5 minutes.

So that leads us to hiding in a storage closet.

And by us I mean Kevin and I!

In a 5 by 6 closet.

Where there are brooms, mops, and a bunch of other things.

We can hear everyone running around.

"Where are they?!" we heard one guy scream.

"What should we do?" I asked Kevin.

"Stay quite until 7:00." He shushed me.

I checked my cell and saw 6:50 on it.

Beep.

Kevin pulled his cell out quickly.

"Just make it to the stage and leave the get away to me. :)  
From: Blocked' he read outloud

"I wish we could say something back." He groaned.

"Has anyone seen my babies!" we knew who's voice that was.

Denise Jonas.

It was now 6:55.

"Mommy where's Joey Nicky and Kevy?" asked the small voice of Frankie.

This has to be the longest minute ever!

We herd loud screams coming from outside.

Our cells beeped in unison.

I opened my cell and so did he.

"Go now!

From: Blocked" we read in unison.

Kevin unlocked the door and we fell out.

He landed on top of me but immediately got up than helped me up.

We noticed everything was dark.  
"They killed the lights." Kevin whispered.

"Lets go." He said as he grabbed my hand.

We could see people running around.

Kevin was wearing his sunglasses and we had our backstage passes on.

We made it to the stage were there was one light and Kevin ran to his mike.

He took off his sunglasses and the screams were ear piercing.

"Hello Everyone." He said tapping his mike.

There were bunches of 'Whoos' in reply.

"Well I have some bad news." He said and the crowd grew quite.

"The Jonas Brothers are breaking up" he said and the crowd all gasped.

I grabbed Kevin's hand and we ran off.

We saw Mr. Jonas run after us but we ran to fast.

There was a black car outside and we exchanged glances.

My cell beeped and I opened it.

Get in or say goodbye to Joe. :)

From: Blocked

I fell to my knees and started crying Kevin took my cell from my trembling hands and read it.

"Lets go" he said as his cell beeped.

"Don't get in just keep walking or the 15 year old dies." he read, "From: Blocked."

Now what do we do?

Separate? Or what?

I don't wanna say goodbye to any of them!

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

R & R. :D

I won't say good bye! That's the name of this chapter because Mia doesn't want Joe and Nick to be killed pretty much.


	3. Chapter 3 I'd diefor them

Lets see what's up with Joe :(

Lets see what's up with Joe :(

This is gonna kill me writing this cause

I love him so much. Lol XoXo nessa.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

I'd Die for them!

September 16/17, 2008

Joes point of view:

I've been crying for almost 3 days straight!

Where is Kevin!

And Mia...

They heard me didn't they?

I have no idea where I am.

Some one put a gun to my head while I was jogging in the morning.

They blindfolded me and knocked me out.

I just realized I haven't said anything since I screamed for help.

And if you know me you would know I love talking.

My hands are tied up and the rope cuts into me every time I moved.

I struggled to get my hands into a prayer mode but I got it.

"God..." I started off my prayer, like he could reply.

I wish someone could.

"Please let my family be safe..." I whispered.

"J- Joe...?" I herd a familiar voice call.

Then it hit me.

It was Nick!

"N-Nick J?" I asked, new tears were forming in my eyes.

"It's me JJ." he said threw sobs.

Nick only calls me JJ when he's really scared.

"Oh God Joe I'm so scared." he cried.

As soon as I heard my little brother say that I became determined to save him.

It was like nothing else mattered.

If they killed me I didn't care as long as Nick was safe.

"Me too Nick don't worry." I said.

Our kidnapper barely came in here.

Where ever here was.

I started moving my wrist and the rope cut me every bit I moved.

The pain was horrible!

I let out an ouch and I heard nick gasp.

"Joe??" he asked quickly.

"Y-yea??" I asked trying to act calm.

I was pure desperate.

I've been in here to long.

My hands were tied by a rope to my feet, which were also tied up.

I leaned forward as much as I could until I finally got my face to my hands.

I pulled off the blindfold.

Finally, I sighed with relief.

It was dark but I could now see what a mess I'd made.

My wrists were bleeding like crazy and I hated the sight of blood.

I let out a gasp.

"Joe are you ok?" asked my younger brother.

"I will be." I replied looking over to where I heard nicks voice.

There he was, less than two feet away.

I could see the tears running down his face.

He was also tied up and blindfolded.

I focused on my legs; I could see the knots that were holding me down.

I pulled and pulled.

I started crying again.

I hated feeling so weak.

It seemed so hopeless.

The door flung open and someone was thrown inside.

"No please!!" she screamed.

"Well be back for you later!" I heard someone laughing outside.

"Please let me see Joe and Nick!!" the girl fell to her knees.

There was a loud sound and it was a door being shut.

I heard car engines start and then everything grew quite.

They were all gone.

It took me a while to get up the courage to speak.

"Mia?" I asked.

I think it's her.

I hope it is.

"Joe?" she turned around and tripped down the three steps.

"Ouchh!!" she groaned.

It looked like she cut her knees up.

But I couldn't really see.

"Mia is that really you?" asked Nicks trembling voice.

"Nick J!" she ran toward him and attacked him in a hug.

He fell back with her on top of him.

"Mia- a-air!!" he joked.

"Let me untie you." she pulled out a small blade from her pocket and started cutting Nicks hands and feet free.  
Note to self ask her why she has a blade in her pocket.

Once he was free he hugged her like his life depended on it.

"I thought I'd never see you again!!" he was crying like a baby.

It was really sad to see him like this.

"Hey Mia, Nick..." I said feeling a smile form on my face.

Honestly smiling hurt me.

I hadn't smiled for almost 3 days straight.

"Whoops" Mia giggled letting go of Nick and setting me free as fast as she could.

My wrists looked disgusting.

I was bleeding and my jeans had blood all over them.

She gasped when she saw them but I quickly leaned forward and hugged her.

"I seriously thought id never see you again." she buried her head into my shoulder as I brushed my fingers threw her hair.

"Me too." I sighed.

I knew this was far from over.

It was sad but true.

"What do we do now?" Nick asked.

"Call for help." Mia grinned.

"They took our phones." Nick sighed.

Mia let go of me slowly and turned around.

I walked over to Nick and gave him a hug.

This was something I never did.

At least not to my brothers.

He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "Thank God your ok."

"Yea we do." Mia giggled showing us her cell which was dialing our house number.

"Hello?" said someone on the other line.

"Frank-ster!" Nick cried looking ready to jump up and down.

"Nick J?" asked Frankie.

"Its us Frank the Tank." I said.

"Put mom on the phone now." Nick commanded.

"Mommy!! It's Nicky and Joey!!" Frankie screamed.

There was a long silence before someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked Denise.

"Mom save us." I cried immediately.

"Oh God baby it's really you!!" she screamed.

"Don't hang up on me the police are tracing your call." she commanded.

We weren't planning to.

Anytime soon.

We were all calming down.

Then I realized Mia's cell had 10 battery left.

"Mom! The cells dieing!" I screamed, making Nick and Mia jump.

"Oh no..." we heard her say.

"Hurry!" she screamed at the police most likely and then the line went dead.

I looked around.

Was this going to be the place I die in??

Let me not think like that.

"What now?" Nick asked.

Mia looked at me and Nick sat down again.

"We wait." I answered.

"Mia..?" I looked at her.

"Yea?" she asked.

"What happened to Kevin and you?" I was afraid of the answer but I had to know.

"Well..." she started.

"Kevin and I…" she wasn't making eye contact anymore and that scared me.

"Don't tell me what you guys had to do." I sighed.

I really wanted to know but not right now.

"Why are you here and he's not?" I asked.

Right now that was all that mattered.

"They made us separate." She sighed.

I looked over at Nick to see him asleep on the floor.

"Poor little guy." I sighed.

He was only 15 he shouldn't have to go threw this.

"I'm sorry Joe." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"They told Kevin- and- and I to sa- save Nick…" she started crying and it was killing me seeing her like this, "But we couldn't find him in time."

I sat right next to her and put my arm around her.

"It's not your fault." I sighed.

"Why would these people even want to kidnap us?" she buried her face into my arm and I could feel the tearstains.

"Money I guess." I really didn't know, who wanted the Jonas Brothers, and there best friend, dead?

"I haven't even talked to my mom." She sighed.

She looked up at me and kissed me.

I didn't deepen it.

It was a perfect kiss.

It was light and loving.

I pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes.

I realized right there that I needed her.

I looked around the dark room.

This was going to be a long wait and I was stating to feel dizzy.

"Mia..?" I said before I passed out the last thing I remember was the look on Mias face.

**Well Revieww!! : XoXo Viaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4 Shortt!

**I know I need to update faster! Lol**

**Lets go straight to STORYY!**

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

I have to keep running.

September 17, 2008

Kevin's point of view:

Ever since Mia and I separated I've had no idea what to do.

The blocked number told me I can't stop walking but I can't leave this city.

I can't believe I actually let them take her.

I was getting close to my house so I decided to turn around.

As soon as I turned I could have sworn someone was following me.

I gulped and shoved my left hand into my pocket.

I griped onto a pocket knife that Mia and I found in the closet earlier.

What the fuck was going on?

"Kevin!" someone screamed from behind me, causing me to jump.

Jackie was running after me.

Jackie is Mia's mother.

"Did you have fun with Mia?" she asked me.

My eyes grew in shock.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Oh common Kevin you know..." she smiled an evil smile.

"I'm just messing with you" she laughed slapping her hand on my back.

A sharp pain entered my back and I fell to the floor.

That's the last thing I rembered.

**Short I know! I'm soo SORRY!**

**Revieww!! :) XoXo Viaaa!**


End file.
